


Flatulence

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Pranking Madara [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Farting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: To his great embarrassment, Madara commits a very public faux pas......or does he?





	Flatulence

Madara entered the Hokage’s office.  He was late for the meeting with the Hatake Clan, but the Uchiha Elders insisted on nattering at him until he lost his temper and bellowed that he was certain that getting  the Hatake to join Konoha was more important than that scamp Kagami.

He gave the proper bow of Clan Head to the Clan Head of the Hatake.  He gave a slightly deeper bow to Hashirama since appearances must be kept even if the Hokage was a tree-brain.  Madara studiously ignored Tobirama as he drew out his chair and sat down.

**_BRRRRAAAAAPPPPP!!!_ **

Hashirama stared at Madara unbelieving at what had just happened.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow at Madara’s uncouthness and quietly began opening windows to relieve the sensitive noses of the Hatake Clan members who were clearly holding their breath.

Madara’s cheeks were hot and he was certain that his fair skin was bright red.  “Excuse me.”

Hashirama quickly cleared his throat drawing all attention to him.  “Shall we get started?” he chirped brightly as if his best friend hadn’t just tried to asphyxiate everyone in the room.

888888

The next day, Madara had recovered from his embarrassment.  Fortunately, there weren’t any meetings that he had to attended so he was able to get in a few hours of training with Izuna.  After the session, Izuna said that he wanted to eat at the new barbeque restaurant that had just opened.  Madara really didn’t care what they ate, he just wanted to enjoy the company of his little brother for a while longer.

The restaurant was casual enough that there was no hostess.  Izuna lead Madara to a table near a large window.  A waitress started walking their way as Izuna and Madara sat down.

**_BRAPT!  BRAPT!  BRAPT!  BRAPT!  BRAPT!  BRAPT!  BRAPT!  BRAPT!_ **

Izuna’s face was a study of horror as he grabbed a napkin to cover his nose and mouth.

The waitress who had just arrived at the table, gagged, covered her mouth and fled.

The other patrons in the establishment threw money on their tables and nearly trampled each other trying to escape out the doors and windows.

Izuna’s voice was muffled behind his napkin, “Perhaps you should change your diet, brother.”

Madara’s face, ears and neck could have easily been mistaken for a fire in the night.

888888

The two Uchiha civilian women didn’t notice that they were being watched from the shadows.  The elder of the two pointed to one clothing line.  “You hang Lord Izuna’s clothes there.  I’ll use this one for Lord Madara’s.”

The other woman nodded.  “No point in getting their clothing mixed together.”  She began hanging clothes.  “This is such a great area.  I’ve never seen clothes dry so quickly.”

“Neither have I.”  Agreed the first woman.

The watcher waited as the two women chatted.  He made mental notes on some of the things they discussed about various Uchiha Clan members.  When they finally left the area, the watcher continued to stay in his shadows for a while longer.

Carefully, he extended his senses to make sure that there was no one nearby.  Then he wove a quick jutsu and water streamed quickly from the clothing, leaving the pieces perfectly dry.

Tobirama left his hiding place and stealthily approached Madara’s clothing.  He quickly placed a small jutsu on all of Madara’s pants.  This time, instead of the sound and smells of extreme flatulence, the jutsu would attract dogs to Madara’s legs.

Tobirama smiled in anticipation of watching Madara trying to understand what was happening to him and listen to him trying to explain to the Inuzuka why their dogs found him sexually attractive.


End file.
